Oxfordian-Woads War
Background A week after joining the Duchy of Oxfordshire, Robertxdog, formerly considered a trustworthy member of the Server, moved a large part of the Oxford diamond stash to a new vault, shortly after announcing that it had been stolen by niels1313 - leader of Woads. Whilst RobertxDog took further measures to suggest his guilt, the honourable Oxfordians readied for war, allying with the faction Heaven who offered their renowned PvP skills. With Woads refusing to return the diamonds, the Oxfordian-Heaven alliance marched against the members of Woads, holed up in their fort. The Capture of Castrum Lupus After a dangerous four thousand block trek, the Oxfordian-Heaven Alliance reached the fort, reinforced with some late arrivals. Perched atop a pillar of rock, upthrust from a lake and accessible only by a drawbridge spanning a chasm to the neighbouring mountain, the Masyaf base was no easy castle to breach. Apple was cast to his death when the drawbridge was withdrawn and the gateway reinforced with lava. The Alliance set up defences on the mountain across from the fort, raining down arrows on their opponents whenever they showed themselves at the windows - which they often did despite dwindling manpower and being hopeless archers. Patrick distinguished himself with his accuracy, casting down the thieves innumerable times. Tiring of the archery though, the Alliance began bridging the chasm and breaching the walls. Soon they were storming the battlements with diamond blades and fierce Oxfordian wolves. Niels1313 took a lava bucket and killed one Heaven soldier, who was in diamond armor. Still, the defenders were swiftly slain and confined in their bedroom - yet as they often tried to escape and thus promptly slain, they were walled in to avoid any claims of Spawn Killing. The fort was thoroughly searched but the diamonds clearly stashed elsewhere. Despite negative manpower though, Niels refused to surrender to Oxford's war demands and Oxford began claiming his base piece by piece - yet he refused to give in. Ultimately Poach called an end to the war, the base having being wholly claimed, and suggested to Oxford that they keep the imprisoned Niels and ransom him. Belkan Intervention In the wake of the ceasefire, Oxford began renovating the fort to a citadel more worthy of its scenic location, Niels remaining prisoner within. Alerted to the return of a Masyafian member - TheRokusho - the lightly armoured Inarus proceeded to scout him out and to discern his motives - friendly or not. In full diamond armour, TheRokusho attacked Inarus, eventually slaying him but the more heavily armoured Patrick swiftly avenged his ally, slaying the Woads-Wolf and claiming his armour as his just reward. Half a day later, when the majority of the Oxfordian members were offline and all senior officers were absent, the Principality of Belka, moved by the thief's pleas for aid, intervened and stormed Castrum Lupus, breaking open the prison, and freeing the thief within. Following these events, many neutral observers have condemned Belka for siding with and freeing a thief. Outcome All parties returned to peace, and the outcomes were thus: Niels1313 escaped with the diamonds taken from Oxford's vault, though some were given to TheRokusho and reclaimed during the war in the form of armour. Following the suspicious circumstances that suggested he had masterminded the theft, Robertxdog joined Masyaf, a move deemed proof of these suspicions. Though Chocobo recieved one diamond armour set as had been demanded previously, Belka received no reward for tarnishing their reputation. Oxford received new territories in the far east.